


paint you wings

by koalakiers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakiers/pseuds/koalakiers
Summary: Anatomy student Lydia is having trouble studying so her best friend Stiles offers to help her out by getting her to paint her study material on him.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 26





	paint you wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where stiles and lydia are both in college, they are best friends but have both loved each other secretly for years, and they live in an apartment together. 
> 
> tw // mentions of drinking

“Oh my god what the hell!” Lydia yelled in frustration as she threw her pencil. She watched it bounce off the floor, hit the wall, then fall to the floor again.   
Stiles snorted out a laugh as he watched the scene unfold, earning a glare from Lydia. He put his hone up in surrender and barely contained his laughter once he saw her angry face.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I failed the stupid practice quiz again!” She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration with one hand while the other roughly closed her laptop. Stiles sat up from his end of the couch and grabbed her hands getting her to stop.  
“What’s not clicking about it? What can I do to help?” He was vaguely aware that he was still holding one of her hands as they relaxed back against the couch but he couldn’t get himself to pull away. Much to his dismay, Lydia pulled her hand back and rubbed her eyes before leaning an elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head in her hand. His heart soared when she reached down with the other hand and mindlessly messed with the bracelet on his wrist — one she had made for him months ago.  
“I don’t know… I swear I know the info but I just can’t picture the things in my head and I keep getting it all jumbled up.”  
Suddenly an idea popped into Stiles’s head and he hoped she would go along with it.  
”Hey, do you still have those paints lying around?”Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden change of topic but nodded her head anyway.   
“Go grab them. I think I have an idea of how to help!”  
As she went to her room in their small apartment and grabbed the paints, Stiles moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of cups. They both made it back to the living room and Lydia set the box of paints and brushes on the table as Stiles poured them each a glass of wine.  
“So what exactly are we doing?” Lydia asked as she sat on the couch and pulled her feet up underneath her. Stiles handed her her glass of wine which she gladly accepted. He began taking the paints out of the box and lined them up on the table with a stack of brushes and the paint pallet sitting next to them.   
“I saw this picture on my insta explore page the other day of these girls who painted like sunsets and stuff on each other. I don’t know I just thought maybe if you painted out the different things you’re trying to learn, they’d be easier to picture.”  
Lydia smiled and stood up off the couch as Stiles picked up his glass and took a big gulp of wine. Lydia bent down to put her glass down and when she stood back up Stiles had just removed his shirt and tossed it on the couch. She let out a quiet gasp then blushed when she realized he could’ve heard it. Of course she had seen him shirtless before, various times at the beach and around the apartment. This moment felt different though with the lights down low and the wine making them feel giddy.   
“Paint me like one of your french girls.” He joked causing her to laugh loudly.   
— — —   
An hour later Stiles’s body was covered in pale white lines roughly tracing where his bones were. It was weird at first but the pair had fallen into an easy rhythm. Stiles would describe a bone and Lydia was only allowed to paint it on him if she guessed it correctly and described its function. Lydia was having a blast getting to laugh with her best friend as she learned what she needed to for her anatomy class. Stiles sat with his back against the couch while Lydia sat on her knees beside him. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she concentrated outlining his collar bones. Her head was bent over at an awkward angle and Stiles found himself smiling at how adorable she looked sitting beside him.   
“How’s it going?”   
“It’s fine. I just...” she stopped to rub on her neck where it hurt from leaning her head to the side for so long. “Just a weird angle it’s fine.”  
Stiles straightened his legs out in front of him and patted his thighs with his hands. “Come here. It’s probably easier to paint from this angle.”  
As soon as he said it they both froze, realizing he intended for her to sit on his lap. Lydia turned and grabbed her glass of wine thankful Stiles couldn’t see her blushing cheeks when she did. Meanwhile Stiles’s shoulders sunk, thinking his suggestion made her uncomfortable and she was stalling trying to find a way to dismiss him. His head shot up in surprise as she scooted over closer to him and threw one of her legs over both of his.   
“Am I too heavy?” She asked as she straddled his thighs and set her weight down on top of his legs.   
“Of course not.” He shook his head and instinctively brought one of his hands up to rest on her hip.   
Lydia cleared her throat and brought her hand up, lightly running the paint brush along Stiles’s collar bones. She was aware of his eyes on her which didn’t bother her. However, she couldn’t pull her focus from his hand rest on her hip and the way it made her feel.   
— — —   
An hour later it was nearing 1 AM and they both abandoned the idea of studying and instead opted for painting random things on each other. The bottle of wine sat on the table, nearly empty. Lydia was sat between Stiles’s legs with her back pressed against his chest. Her knees were slightly bent allowing him to paint sunflowers on one of her thighs. She scrolled through various social media apps looking for more ideas of what to paint. She already has the sunflowers Stiles was painting, the bones she painted on him - which were then wiped off and replaced with flowers and clouds and a space theme she painted across his abs - but she was having too much fun to let it end any time soon.   
“Okay I’m done.”  
Lydia looked up from her phone as Stiles set the paintbrush down on a towel beside the pair. “Oh my god stop that’s so good! I didn’t know you could paint like that!”   
Stiles smiled and hid his head in the crook of her neck. She knew he hated being complimented for things like that but when she reached up and ran her fingers through his curls as his arms tightened around her waist she wanted to start complimenting him and never stop.   
“Can you do this to me? Please? I know it’s intense but I have faith in you Bowen.” Lydia teased her friend but before he could even answer she was already scooting away from him and grabbing a pillow and blanket off the couch so she could lay on the floor.   
“Lydia you know you have to take-“ he paused when he saw Lydia face away from him and lift her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. His jaw hung open slightly and his mouth felt suddenly try. “-your shirt off.”   
Lydia giggled lightly as she laid on her stomach on the pillows silently thanking the wine for giving her a surge in confidence. “Well come on Bowen we don’t have all night.” Her teasing snapped Stiles out of his trance and he cleared his throat, gathering up a few paint colors and moving to sit closer beside her.   
The pair made small talk for a while before following into a peaceful silence. Lydia relished in the feeling of the cool paints moving over her warm skin as she sighed in bliss.   
A few minutes later Stiles’s voice cut the silence and snapped Lydia out of her dream like state, “okay I think I’m done.”  
She excitedly handed him her phone and asked him to take a picture for her so she could see. Once he handed the phone back to her she eagerly opened her photos app to see the picture.   
“Holy shit Stiles! That’s incredible!”   
“It’s just a sky.”  
“You painted starry freaking night and if I’m being honest Van Gough has nothing on you.”   
Her caused him to blush again and he hid his face in his hands causing Lydia to laugh at him once again.   
“I want to do it to you!” Lydia nearly jumped up right then and there before realizing she was still shirtless. “Okay I really didn’t think this through. I don’t want to put my bra and shirt back on and ruin it.” She didn’t think about the possibility of her bra or semi-tight fitting tshirt rubbing off the design before, but now she wanted to keep it on for as long as possible even though she knew the acrylic paint would chip off her skin easily.   
“Here. Wear mine.” She glanced to the side to see Stiles holding his shirt out to her and she thanked him before trying to sit up without flashing him.   
“Could you maybe um...” “oh yeah sorry.” They both let out a slightly forced laugh before Stiles picked up the blanket and held it up in front of him so she could sit up and put his shirt on without him seeing. She lightly tugged on the top of the blanket, pulling it down below her chin and sticking her tongue out at Stiles.   
“You’re such a child.”  
“But you love me.”  
“That I do.” They sat there for a minute, eyes locked on each other’s after Stiles had dropped the blanket down between the two them. Lydia reached forward and Stiles thought she was going to pull him closer like he so desperately wanted to do to her but instead grabbed a paint brush sitting on the table behind his shoulder and told him to lay down so she could paint his back.   
— — —-   
It was nearing 2:30 AM by the time they finally decided to call it a night. Lydia stood in the kitchen rinsing out the paint brushes while Stiles wandered around the living room gathering the paints and putting them in their box before picking up the wine glasses and bottle and bringing them back to the kitchen. He leaned with his back against the counter and admired Lydia. Her back was turned towards him and his black t shirt hung down to her thighs where he could see part of his painting wrapping around the edges.   
She shut off the water and turned around mirroring his stance.   
“What?”   
“Hmm?”  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” She tilted her head to the side and toyed with the hem of his t shirt. He smiled and shook his head before taking a deep breath and walking across the kitchen. He stopped in front of her, his hands resting against the counter, his head dipped down slightly. Their noses were nearly touching as she looked up at him.  
“You kill me.” He whispered as his eyes glanced down at her lips. He wasn’t sure if it was the wine, or the time, or the fact that she was standing there in his tshirt, cheeks flushed and hair in a messy bun but he knew in that moment he wanted to kiss her even more than he ever had before.   
Neither of them are sure who actually leaned in first but suddenly their lips were pressed together. Lydia’s hands tangled themselves in Stiles’s curls and his arms wrapped around her waist, both trying to bring the other impossibly closer. Their lips moved in sync and after several moments Stiles gripped both sides of her waist and hoisted Lydia up onto the edge of the counter before standing between her legs. Lydia threw her head back, allowing him to kiss a trail up and down her neck as she tried to catch her breath. He pulled away and they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. They both let out a light laugh and Lydia bit her lip trying to keep herself from smiling so big. Stiles placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head lightly to kiss her again. This one was a lot slower and simpler than the last and he found himself wondering which he loved more before deciding that they were both too magnificent to ever chose one. When she pulled back they were both still breathing heavy. They rested their foreheads together.   
“No you.” She whispered causing Stiles to smile even bigger and lean in to kiss her again.


End file.
